New Things
by LemonJuicer
Summary: Sakura's left Sasuke and isn't sure what to do now. She seeks help from two of her best friends, each of whom are willing to do anything to help her. Graphic smut/lemon. One-Shot. Naruto x Sakura x Hinata. A little bit of love.


Sakura waited anxiously at the door. She never thought that she would find herself in a position like this. Ino maybe, but not her. She wasn't exactly sure what else to do. This was her best option.

The door finally opened and Sakura perked up a bit, determined to look more composed than she felt as she met the warm face of one of her best friends.

"Sakura?" Hinata smiled at her, "Are you here for Naruto? I wasn't expecting to see you today." She said but not unkindly, the gentle smile somehow managing to bring a small smile to Sakura's own face.

"No, no, um he actually isn't expecting me either." Sakura said, struggling to keep up her facade. "Actually I'm here because...well...Sasuke and I...we..." Hinata looked at her quizzically while Sakura took a deep breath. "I left him."

It took Hinata a moment to process this while Sakura stood there, her anxiety continuing to haunt her.

"Left him? As in..."

Sakura nodded.

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry." A sense of worry came over Hinata quickly and she reached forward and grabbed her friend. Sakura enjoyed the warmth that Hinata's embrace gave her and tentatively hugged her back.

"Um, thank you...I-"

"Here, come in." Hinata said quickly, releasing her and inviting her in. "I can make us some tea."

"Oh Hinata you really don't need to-"

"Sakura..." The softness and compassion in Hinata's voice was all Sakura needed to hear before she realised she was being rude. She did come here for help after all, didn't she?

Sakura nodded and stepped inside, moving to the living room and allowing Hinata to close the door behind them.

"Thank you." Sakura said quietly as they walked.

Hinata shook her head. "Go sit down in the living room. I'll be with you quickly."

Sakura nodded and watched as Hinata departed for the kitchen. Sakura continued on to the living room and found herself finally feeling like she could relax but only for a moment. The second she entered it she found herself looking directly at another one of her best friends.

"Um, hey." She said a little awkwardly in the doorway.

The smile that came to Naruto's face when he saw her warmed her heart almost ten times more than Hinata's. His smile tended to have that effect on people, even if it was just his stupid grin.

"Hey Sakura. What are you doing here?" Naruto asked, jumping off the couch quickly to go talk to her.

"I...uh...well..." That smile of his could be so disarming.

"Sakura?" His smile faded into a look of concern when he noticed how anxious she was. "What's wrong?"

She couldn't bring herself to look at him as she said it, opting to face the floor instead. "Sasuke and I aren't...together...anymore."

"Oh." Was all Naruto could say. They stood there in silence for a moment longer before Sakura felt him embrace her in his arms. His arms felt so much safer than Sasuke's. "What happened?" He asked softly, still keeping a firm hold on her.

"Do you remember Karen?"

As stupid as Naruto was, he could piece the rest out from there. Sakura couldn't help but feel like she wasn't telling the whole truth though. That's because she wasn't. Sasuke and her splitting had been a long time coming. Probably ever since they got married a little over a year ago. Since the beginning it was nothing but cold shoulders towards one another which eventually turned into arguments which then turned into screaming matches. They kept it behind closed doors, not letting anyone else know how damaged their relationship really was but in reality they had both wanted out. Karen was just the final straw that Sakura needed to actually do it.

And even then, that's not the whole story. While she was married to Sasuke, it wasn't uncommon for Sakura to feel like she had made a mistake. A lot of that feeling could be blamed on Naruto. She would never outwardly admit it but she couldn't help but constantly compare her relationship with Sasuke to Hinata's relationship with Naruto. His smile wasn't as welcoming, his hugs not as warm, his attitude not as upbeat. All the things she once found infuriating about him had now become the very things that she wanted to see in Sasuke. She wouldn't go so far as to say that she had developed feelings for the blonde-haired idiot but...she wouldn't exactly deny it either. Of all the places she could go she decided to come here. It's not like Ino or Tsunade would have denied her their comfort. But it wasn't their comfort that she wanted.

"I'm sorry." Sakura mumbled into his shoulder, not really conscious of what she was saying as she melted into his arms. "I-I didn't really know what else to do? I'm not even really sure where to go from here."

"Why don't you stay with us for a while?" Hinata's voice made Sakura jump back in fright out of Naruto's arms as if they were doing something suspicious. The strange looks they both gave her made her feel stupid as her cheeks turned a light pink.

"Um, no, no. I couldn't possibly do that to you two." Sakura said, coughing a few times and regaining her composure as Hinata placed a tray of tea down.

"Why not? We want to help you Sakura, in any way we can." Hinata went and stood next to her husband, her hand instinctively going around his waist as she looked up at him. "Naruto, tell her."

"I don't see why not." He chimed, an arm going around his wife's shoulder and his bright smile returning. "Come one Sakura. It'll be fun."

She looked on at the happy couple who were waiting expectantly before sighing. "Well if it's not too much trouble..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura opened the door to her new home of what was now seven days. It felt so natural entering here now, largely due to Hinata and Naruto. They made it more than easy for Sakura to quickly assimilate herself in their lives with how open they were. Hinata was so gentle and caring, it was hard not to feel at home around her. There was a lot of time between the two girls spent just talking and reminiscing about old times, with Sakura opening up to Hinata about her relationship with Sasuke more and more. Hinata eventually got the gist that it was mostly an unhappy affair and that it was probably best for the both of them that this happened. She still didn't believe that it justified what Sasuke did though.

However, Sakura's favourite part of these conversations was talking about Hinata's marriage with Naruto. It wasn't until Sakura pushed the once shy girl into actually talking to him that Naruto finally noticed what a wonderful girl he had pining for him and Hinata was forever grateful for that. Sakura wanted to hear everything, from the awkwardness of their first date to the night they spent in bed together on their wedding. As expected, Hinata never went too much into detail about the physical aspect of her marriage but Sakura didn't mind. It meant that she was able to fill in the gaps with anything she wanted.

It wasn't uncommon for her to daydream about the things that Hinata told her and imagine herself in her friend's place. This was especially frequent when things got physical. The most Hinata was willing to share about their wedding night is that her new husband had been very eager. The scenarios that were running through Sakura's head had already distracted her from the light blush on Hinata's cheeks.

The idea that the moment Naruto got to the bedroom, he ripped off her wedding dress and had his way with her, made Sakura a little excited. Later that day she imagined that Naruto didn't even make it to the bed, deciding to stop in the corridor, rip off her dress, turn her around and have her right there, hand pulling hard on her pink locks. That night she feel asleep to the fantasy that they didn't even get inside the house. He didn't even bother with the dress. Just lifted up her skirt and held her against the door, making her moan his name for the whole village to hear.

She was almost certain that she would be thinking like this in bed as she closed the door behind her quietly, so as not to wake her two hosts. She had been out late and didn't want to ruin their sleep. She found out quickly that it wasn't going to be a problem.

"N-Naruto!" Hinata's moan travelled throughout the house. It took Sakura a second to figure out what kind of thing would bring a sound like that about. She felt a pang of something. Some weird feeling in her stomach. She didn't get it at first but there was no way...it couldn't be...jealousy?

Sakura forced a smile and felt stupid. How could she be feeling jealous? Naruto wasn't hers, plus it was her that brought the two together in the first place. It would be ridiculous to be mad at Hinata for making love to her own husband. Besides, it was good to see that they could still have fun together.

Despite her thoughts, the feelings of envy still didn't go away. The closer she moved to her own room the louder the couple's pants, groans and moans got. She did her best to ignore them or try to find them amusing but Sakura's stomach still wouldn't settle.

When she got to her door, she stood there for at least a minute just listening to those sounds and the pleasure that they were bringing each other. They filled her ears as she bit her lip. She wondered what was wrong with herself. Why couldn't she just go to sleep and let them have their fun? The answer hit her as she turned to their room and started walking towards it. They were making her so wet.

Sakura put ear against the door and listened. The individual moans from each of them could be heard. She could also hear that they breathed in unison. She was already undoing the buttons of her top as she stood there. The sounds of slapping skin also managed to make it past the door as well, leaving the voyeur to imagine Naruto's thighs slapping against her own. She reluctantly reached for the door knob as her top hung open, exposing the slightest bit of cleavage to only herself. The voices in her head were telling her not to be so stupid. Not to let a little hot streak in horniness ruin her relationship with these two because she needed to sneak a peek. Yet, her hand still slowly turned the knob and opened the door ever so slightly.

To Sakura's luck, the two lovers were way too engrossed in their pleasure to notice their housemate spying for some pleasure of her own. The sight Sakura saw almost made her soak herself. She felt her panties grow damp as she saw the once shy little kunoichi, on all fours, moaning in delight as the object of Sakura's desires continually thrusted into her from behind.

"N-Naruto." Hinata moaned once again. "Don't...don't stop. So...good."

Naruto smiled at the pleasure he gave her and continued with his pace, fucking his wife with vigour.

"I-I wouldn't dream of it." He groaned, struggling a little himself.

She was surprised at how beautiful Hinata looked in such a dirty position. Her skin was pale and gorgeous, the light layer of sweat just making it sheen nicely. Her hair was splayed on either side of her face, looking messy but in a way that looked oh so sexy. Sakura couldn't help but be jealous of the sizeable breasts that swayed beneath her each time she was pounded into. They were so prominent and almost hypnotising in a way. Sakura was sure that they wouldn't even fit in her hand. Even her face was stunning, complimented by a look of absolute pleasure being etched into it.

Hinata only held Sakura's attention for a few moments, her gaze quickly being directed towards the blonde haired idiot himself. She couldn't resist slipping her hand down her pants and rubbing herself through her thin panties the moment she saw him. Such a lean and hard physique. His muscles seemed to flex each time he forced himself into her. Sweat seemed to have a similar effect on him, making his abs glisten ever so slightly as he rocked his hips back and forth. Not to mention his ass looked particularly delectable.

Naruto leaned forward so he could kiss the back of his lover's neck, placing his arms on either side of her for support but looking almost like he was shielding her.

"You feel incredible Hinata." He groaned, the slightly strained look on his face making Sakura's heart skip a beat.

Hinata smiled and tilted her neck, enjoying the extra sensation of her lover's lips. "So...so do you." She replied through heavy breaths. "I love the way you make me feel."

Sakura's hand was beneath her panties now, two fingers knuckle deep inside herself. She was so jealous yet so turned on at the same time. Hinata looked so hot making love to Naruto like this. They both did. But still Sakura longed for her to be the one that was underneath Naruto in such a position. Naruto reached with one arm and cupped one of Hinata's swaying breasts and just as Sakura thought, it overflowed in his hand. She followed suit, fondling her own breast with her free hand, trying to mimic any sensation that she could.

Sakura did her best to make sure that her moans only came out as quiet breaths but that was proving difficult. She had proven to be a very vocal participant when it came to sexual pleasure. Both while giving and receiving it. When Hinata turned her head to the side to face and then kiss her husband Sakura almost squealed. Whether it was from envy or delight, Sakura didn't know but all she cared about now was getting off. She found herself leaning back against the wall, right next to the door and pausing her self pleasure for a moment to allow her pants and panties to pool around her ankles before she continued, rubbing her clit with her slick fingers. She sank to the floor, her body trembling as she continued to grope and play with her own breasts. The symphony of sex noises that was coming from inside their room continued to fill her ears, the sounds of passionate love-making driving Sakura wild.

"N-Naruto..." The moan came out as a whisper and the wanton kunoichi was determined that it didn't get any louder than that, lest she risk discovery. "Fuck me..."

"Naruto..." This time, the moan came from Hinata. "I'm close..."

"So am I..." Sakura heard Naruto say.

"So am I..." She heard herself say.

Sakura was near her peak. She didn't know if she would be able to keep quiet for this. She was too wound up to care.

"Hi-Hinata I...Hinata!" Naruto moaned the name of his wife as he came, releasing his seed inside of her welcoming sex.

"Naruto!" The girls moaned simultaneously, hitting their peaks and allowing their orgasms to wash over them. Sakura's body writhed as the image of Naruto unloading his cum inside of her fuelled her moment of ecstasy. She orgasmed hard, drenching the carpet in a powerful squirt of her clear cum.

She panted heavily along with Naruto and Hinata, and sat in her position until she heard the sound of movement and the two lovers kissing each other.

"You seemed more excited than usual." She heard Naruto say in an amused tone.

"W-well it's just that we haven't really gotten an opportunity to do it since Sakura's been staying here." Sakura was surprised at the change in Hinata's voice. It was somewhat husky before but now it just turned back into her normal gentle self. She wouldn't be surprised if Hinata was blushing right about now.

"I know. I'm glad we got to do this again. I missed hearing how sexy your voice could get."

"Naruto!"

Sakura couldn't help but smile as she listened to the cute couple. She kept her eyes closed and pictured how they would be right now. Hinata with her back against Naruto's chest, his arms wrapped tightly around her, keeping her safe and warm. She then imagined herself in that same position and smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Today had been impossible for Sakura. Hinata was out on a mission and neither Naruto nor Sakura had any errands, missions or tasks to do today. So they had nothing but each other's company. The amount of times she wanted to kiss him when he made that stupid smile or feel his body whenever he stretched those hard muscles was lingering on dangerous. After the little show that him and his wife had put on for her last night, she felt like she wouldn't be able to control herself but so far, she had and she would continue to.

That didn't mean that she didn't have a good time spending the day with him though. The issue was that it was too good. Even the stupid things he said made her want to kiss him, it was ridiculous. The worst part had to be when they went sparring. Sakura obviously held back since she didn't want to end up punching a hole in her childhood friend but she did take it a little too far at one point and ended up ruining his shirt in the best and worst way possible. The entire trip back, Sakura was forced to divert her eyes from his gorgeous body whenever she found herself staring for too long.

He was taking a shower now, and Sakura had come up with an idea. It was an idea that was completely fuelled by lust and desire and was obviously not the best choice of action to take but she couldn't contain herself any longer. She wanted Naruto and she wanted him badly.

"Just one time." She told herself, pacing in his bedroom. "Hinata will be back later and I can get Naruto act like nothing ever happened. He's too stupid to pick up on why I would want to do that."

When he stepped out of the shower, Naruto wrapped a towel around his hips, covering his lower body before stepping into his bedroom. He was met by the figure of his wife, standing naked in the centre of the bedroom, looking gorgeous as ever.

"Hinata? I thought that you were on a mission." He asked, more confused than anything right now.

Sakura smiled shyly, making sure not to seem too confident, "Well, it turns out it was a false alarm. Not much of a mission really."

She didn't say anything else and chose to take a few steps toward Naruto, the way she moved her body being much more confident than the look on her face.

"Since it turns out I have some free time today," Sakura added, stopping in front of her crush. "I was thinking that maybe we could...um...you know..."

Naruto made a small smile as he looked down at her. "What about Sakura? Aren't you worried that she might see us?"

Sakura had to contain a giggle. "She's out on an errand from the Hokage." Was all she said. She wanted to jump his bones so badly but she couldn't do anything too crazy or else this whole thing would be blown.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked, placing his hands on her shoulders and caressing them gently. She looked up at him, biting her lip and simply nodded with a shy smile.

Naruto smiled back and took her in his arms before connecting their lips through a passionate kiss. Sakura was taken by surprise but quickly got her bearings and kissed him back, taking in the sweet taste of his lips that she wanted so badly. She wrapped her arms around his neck as their kiss got deeper and more intimate, their tongues lightly goading and teasing each other.

Sakura was the first to pull away, eager to get started. "Sit down." She said simply, in a somewhat authoritative manner.

Naruto was a little surprised at first but ended up smiling. "You really are excited huh?" He said, before planting one more small kiss on her forehead and following her instructions, going and sitting on the bed.

Sakura stood in front of her soon to be lover, admiring the way he admired her body. It wasn't really hers which did hurt a little but the look in his eyes was still enough to make her heart warm. She lowered herself down to her knees and unwrapped the towel around his hips, revealing a very sizeable erection. She looked up at Naruto as she took the cock in her hands and stroked him slowly, getting used to the feel and size of it. The look on Naruto's face was clearly asking for more so she decided to oblige him.

Sakura took her crush's cock in her mouth and began slowly. Her tongue ran along the underside of his shaft, coaxing a groan from the man as she bobbed her head. Her wet mouth surrounded his head and slowly made its way to his base, covering more of it as she took him deeper with each pass. She wanted to giggle as she looked up at him, seeing the look of delight and struggle on his face. Sakura was certain that the happy couple didn't get rough very often but as long she didn't go overboard, she could still surprise Naruto a little. She lifted her head up and lingered at his knob for a few moments. Licking it nicely, she made sure to gather any drips of precum that seeped out as she gradually drooled on his dick. This came as a small surprise to Naruto. Hinata wasn't usually one for sloppiness but with the feeling that it was giving him he wasn't about to complain. Sakura gave Naruto another surprise.

"Fuck my throat honey." Naruto was shocked as he looked down to see his wife looking right back at him with innocent faded purple eyes and red cheeks.

He wasn't entirely sure how to respond and simply groaned when Sakura took his cock back in her mouth with increased pace and vigour. Hinata swearing was a rare occurrence in itself but with such a vulgar request. It turned Naruto on so much but it still came as a surprise. Sakura used her free hand to guide one of his hands to the back of her head. Naruto simply stroked her hair at first, still a little conflicted on what to do. Sakura gave him a few more words of encouragement.

"Facefuck me Naruto." She said, stroking his cock nicely with a thin string of saliva connecting her lips to the head of his dick. "I want you to force your cock down my throat."

That was all the encouragement he needed. The next time her mouth was around his cock, his hands were pushing her head down while his hips were bucking upwards, making her throat take his cock. He loved the sensation. Hinata had never done anything like this before. He kept doing it, forcing her lips to the base of his cock so he could feel the tight cavern of her throat. She loved it just as much. Naruto's cock was hard and thick and long, such a good combination to have inside her mouth. Sakura enjoyed the feeling of a thick member down her throat and the absolute pleasure it gave to the person she was doing it to.

"Hinata...it feels so good...I'm close..." Naruto groaned, not acting with as much vigour since he was nearing his end. There was one more thing that Sakura wanted to try. She didn't know the next time that she was going to have the opportunity to use breasts these size.

She pulled off of Naruto and shuffled forward a little. Taking her much larger breasts in her hands she used them to surround Naruto's aching member and rub them along his shaft.

"Oh god...Hinata..." Naruto moaned in absolute delight, making Sakura giggle.

She used her mouth to suck and lick on his knob whenever it appeared just over the sheath she had created with her tits, making sure to add one last final piece of encouragement to send Naruto over.

"Cum for me Naruto."

He shot his load directly in Sakura's mouth. She eagerly tasted and drank it as it came, moaning at the sheer texture of it on her tongue. Some of it dribbled past the corner of her lips and landed on her generous breasts, covering them in the hot sticky substance. Once she took her mouth off, a few more spurts were released, more thick cum landing on her supple tits and making her giggle as she swallowed her current load in delight.

Sakura wiped and licked up the remaining cum on her breasts as Naruto looked on in shock.

"What's come over you?" He asked with a smile, enjoying whatever hot streak his wife was currently going through.

Sakura just shrugged and stood up. "Um...felt like trying something new." She said simply before getting on his lap.

She kissed him deeply and Naruto responded in kind, his hands moving to her waist as her slit ground along his shaft, covering it in her juices as well as her saliva.

"I want you so badly Naruto." Sakura whispered, getting ready to finally have him.

"Naruto?"

Sakura's heart stopped. She didn't have to turn around to know what she would see. What had she done?

"N-Naruto? Wha...who...what's...?" Hinata stood in the doorway, her stance more timid than usual.

"Hinata?" Naruto looked past the woman straddling his lap to see his wife standing in the doorway looking horrified. "But...you're..." It took Naruto a few moments before looking back at the spitting image of his wife that was on his lap. Tears were starting to form in her eyes now and Naruto took his hands off of her. "Sakura?"

Sakura got off of Naruto and stood a couple of feet away from him, almost in the centre of the bedroom. In a puff of smoke, the second Hinata was gone and back was Sakura, the pink haired kunoichi who has never been more ashamed of herself than she was in this moment.

"Sakura," Hinata started, trying to keep her composure, "what were you...what were you doing?" Even now her voice was still soft and gentle. It just made Sakura feel even worse.

"I-I was...I'm sorry." Sakura said, looking at Hinata while on the verge of tears. "I didn't mean to trick Naruto I just...I was...I needed...Naruto..." Sakura stopped herself, unable to say what she really wanted, feeling that ' _falling in love with Naruto'_ wouldn't be good enough. "I'm no better than Sasuke." She chose to look down, not being able to face Hinata right now. Sakura desperately wanted her to say something though. The silence that she was keeping up killing her.

Sakura was surprised when she heard Hinata sigh. "Sakura." Sakura looked up to see that Hinata was a lot closer than she thought she was. Almost right in front of her. "Are you in love with Naruto?" There was no malice in her voice. No accusation. Just the same soft, gentle tone.

It made Sakura feel like she was committing that much bigger a betrayal when she nodded.

"Why didn't you say something?"

Sakura had gone from slightly surprised to shocked.

"What do you mean?"

"Sakura, when you told me about your marriage with Sasuke, you said that something was missing right?"

Sakura nodded.

"Well, I was wondering if that something might have been Naruto constantly aiming for your affections."

"What are you saying Hinata?" Sakura asked, still trying to process Hinata's reaction.

She sighed again and smiled warmly. "I'm saying that Naruto and I both love you. You're precious to us. And that you deserve to be loved by the ones you love in return. If Naruto is the one that you crave then, I'm sure that he would be more than happy to oblige."

Sakura blinked a few times. "So...you're not mad."

Hinata smiled. "Of course I'm mad. You posed as me and seduced my husband." It stung when she put it that way. "You did all that when you could have just talked to us. You are the entire reason that we're together in the first place after all."

Sakura didn't know what to say. "W-what about you?"

"I only ask, that you only do it when I'm there." Hinata added, giggling at a still shocked Sakura. She never would've expected this in a million years. Hinata just gave her permission to have sex with her husband. Sakura thought that she had to be crazy. There was no way that she was hearing this.

She felt Naruto's hands snake around her waist and the desire that she felt instantly came rushing back.

"So do you still want to do this or..." Naruto said, kissing her neck softly and making Sakura roll her eyes, even though she was soaking wet at this point. Leave it to Naruto to act like absolutely nothing just happened.

"You're an idiot." She added before tilting her head to the side and allowing Naruto to unbutton her top. She allowed him to slip it off her shoulders revealing her taut stomach and milky breasts to Hinata, making her blush a bit which caused Sakura to giggle. The moment her top was off she felt Naruto's hands travel to her breasts, having them perfectly fit his hand and making her bite her lip in anticipation.

When his thumb brushed over her erect nipples she was ready to go again. She turned around and looked up at him with a smirk.

"Sit down." Sakura ordered, much more authoritative than before.

"Yes ma'am." Naruto looked over Sakura's shoulder to his wife who gave him an approving nod before he followed orders and sat down in his previous position on the bed.

It took all of Sakura's willpower to look back at Hinata one last time to make sure that she was absolutely okay with this. When she got the final nod Sakura was on Naruto, back to where they were right before the intermission. Sakura ground herself on Naruto's member, making it slick with her juice while his hands moved to her waist once again and he started kissing her neck.

"Yeees." Sakura let out a drawn out moan as she sank herself down onto Naruto's cock, finally giving herself the pleasure she had been craving for so long. She wouldn't be able to thank either of them enough for this. She began riding Naruto for all he was worth, the feel of his cock penetrating her pussy while she held onto his hard body being an amazing treat.

"Fuck yes. God, you're so big." She moaned, enjoying the feel of each time his cock stretched her pussy out. Her walls continued to drag Sakura back down, longing for the feel of his length along them.

Hinata was having an interesting time watching this unfold. Her cheeks were a bright pink at this point, watching her husband and one of her best friend's be so intimate with each other but unlike Sakura, it didn't spark feelings of jealousy. Her cheeks got even redder when she realised how wet she was getting. She moved herself to get a better view and watched as her husband placed a firm hand onto Sakura's ass, feeling it as she bounced up and down on him. She also saw the way Sakura arched her chest out towards him when his other hand cupped her breast, holding it perfectly and fondling it. Hinata began undoing her blouse as she saw Naruto take a hard pink nipple into his mouth and suck on it like a baby on their mother. Sakura's moans and her look of gratitude along with pleasure helped push Hinata further along. Her blouse hit the floor and she removed her shorts, leaving her in just a bra, panties and stockings. She started touching herself, the dirty talk that came from Sakura's mouth being an unexpected treat.

"Fuck me! Your cock...stretches me out...so fucking good!" Sakura moaned, clenching her fists in Naruto's hair as Hinata's hands teased her own breasts and pussy through the fabric of her underwear.

"Are you ready to cum for me Sakura?" Naruto groaned, kissing his way up from her breast to her neck. "You're so close aren't you?" It turned Hinata on even more to see her husband reciprocating.

"Yes! It's so good! Your cock is making me...making me...fuck!" Hinata watched Sakura cum all over his body. She watched as her back arched and she moaned loudly. She watched her body shake and her pussy cover her husband's cock, thighs, bedsheets and floor in her cum.

Sakura resorted to simply grinding on Naruto, not knowing if she could keep up the wanton bouncing when Hinata had enough of just watching on the sidelines. Getting up on the bed, Hinata came up behind her husband and kissed his neck profusely, running her hands all over his sexy body and pressing her own sizeable assets up against him.

"I think that your wife is feeling a little left out." Sakura said with a chuckle, watching Hinata all over Naruto's body. Hinata shook her head with a blush and continued to kiss along her husband's neck till she got to his ear. She whispered something and Naruto turned to her in surprise to meet her pink face with a wicked smile and hesitant nod.

Sakura had a quizzical look on her face as the couple looked back at her. Before Sakura could ask any questions Naruto had her in his arms and turned to throw her onto the bed. She was turned over so she was facing the sheets with Naruto in between her legs before she felt his hands lift up her hips, getting her on her knees with her bum sticking up in the air. She smiled as she recalled the position that Naruto had Hinata in last night and quickly got up on her elbows in preparation.

Hinata went over Sakura, straddling her lower back with her knees on either side of her. She faced Naruto, fully naked save for the stockings at this point, having removed her bra and panties as Naruto was getting her friend into position and kissed him softly. Sakura heard her friend giggle shyly as two slim fingers enter her pussy all the way down to the knuckles. Hinata fingered Sakura slowly, teasing her a little and inserting a third finger for good measure before pulling them out and looking at her now cum covered digits. She had to resist the urge to taste Sakura's cum from them. Hinata gave Naruto a nod and he proceeded to slowly sink himself inside Sakura's pussy once again, making her hum in delight.

Her eyes widened when she felt Hinata's slender digit probing at her anus. Hinata's finger, being lubed up with Sakura's own cum, slipped its way inside of Sakura's asshole and made the kneeling kunoichi bite her lip in anticipation. This was something Naruto had been interested in but Hinata never really was able to go through with. She felt that Sakura would probably feel differently about it. She discovered that she was right when she slipped a second finger inside of her female lover and elicited a moan from her. Naruto was fucking her at a very slow pace, which Sakura realised now was just to get him ready to take her other hole, but she still enjoyed the ridges and length of his cock brushing against her walls.

"Ahh, yes." Sakura moaned as she felt a third finger enter her, stretching her ass out just a little further. Hinata fingered her ass slowly, not wanting to hurt her but being able to tell that Sakura was thoroughly enjoying this.

"Hinata..." Sakura breathed, her patience almost at its limit, "please...just give me the fucking cock already."

Hinata giggled again at this and removed her fingers from Sakura along with Naruto removing his cock.

"Go ahead honey." Hinata said, spreading Sakura's cheeks and smiling up at him. "Fuck her tight little ass." Hearing his wife talk like that had Naruto more than ready and he was sheathing himself inside Sakura's asshole in no time.

"F-fuck...so big..." Sakura moaned, feeling her ass be penetrated as Naruto took her down to the hilt.

"So...tight..." Naruto groaned and gave Sakura a moment to adjust before pulling back and planting himself inside her again.

Hinata kneaded Sakura's supple round ass cheeks as she watched her husband fuck her, getting more turned on by this than she ever thought she could. Some of her pussy juice had found its way onto Sakura's already glistening back, mixing in with the sweat as she hovered over her. Hinata moved her hands from Sakura to her husband, her arms going around his neck as she leaned in and kissed him deeply. He kissed her back, returning the same amount of passion and love as he continued to fill Sakura's ass with his throbbing member. He didn't even have to work that hard either. Sakura had began to move back and forth, fucking herself on the massive rod.

"Do you like fucking Sakura?" Hinata asked, her voice husky and her new welcomeness to swearing bringing Naruto that much closer to the edge.

"Y-yes...she feels so good." He groaned back, glad that Hinata smiled, indicating that he wasn't offending her. "I haven't had the chance to feel you yet today." He added, moving his hands to the small of her back and pulling her towards him, giving her another kiss filled with emotion and lust.

Hinata moaned and didn't resist her husband, her ample breasts pressing into his chest as their tongues teased and played with each other. When Hinata pulled away she was almost breathless and smiled at the blonde haired idiot.

"I love you." She whispered, kissing him along his jawline.

"I love you too." He replied in a strain, still focusing on fucking Sakura.

"Now," Hinata whispered when she got to his ear, nibbling on it a little, "give her what she wants. Cum inside of her."

The words of his wife forced him to obey, causing him to fall over the edge right then and there. He gave Sakura his second load, releasing hot streaks of cum deep inside her asshole. The feeling of warm cum sent Sakura over the edge herself once again, squirting all over Naruto's thighs and the bedsheets, covering them in even more of her cum. She came with a moan which got lower and lower, the sound of satisfaction being heard as the final spurts of semen settled in her ass.

Sakura fell forward and allowed herself to rest for a moment on the bed, sliding off of Naruto's cock. Hinata however, stayed in position going back to making out with her husband. They kissed intensely, their passion fuelled by lust, Naruto willing his cock to stay up for just a little longer.

"I want you so much Hinata." Naruto breathed, his hands all over her body as were hers on his. She reached down and stroked his cock, making sure that it was still hard before pulling away and looking up into his eyes.

"Give me every last drop." She whispered before kissing him again and turning around, hovering over Sakura on her hands and knees.

Naruto's eagerness got the better of him and he plunged straight into Hinata's pussy, getting a loud sharp moan out of her. Her moans continued as Naruto moved his hips, burying himself into his wife with barely controlled power.

Sakura heard Hinata's moans along with the slapping of skin and rolled over to be met by Hinata's beautiful face as she got thoroughly fucked. She was even more beautiful up close. Hinata looked right back down at Sakura, the both of them looking into each other's eyes as Naruto kept bringing Hinata more and more pleasure, as Sakura could tell by the look on her face. That look had so much love and lust in it that Sakura's heart skipped. Just staring into Hinata's eyes...Sakura couldn't believe it. Naruto wasn't the only one she was in love with anymore.

"Hinata..." Sakura found herself whispering. She couldn't help herself. Sakura leaned up and pressed her lips against Hinata's. They were so soft and sweet. Without thinking, Hinata returned the kiss, getting lost in the sensations both her husband and her friend were giving her. She leaned down, allowing Sakura to lay back and entangle her fingers inside Hinata's luscious blue hair.

Hinata found that even in all this pleasure, she was still moving one hand along Sakura's body until she found her slit which was still dripping wet.

"H-Hinata..." Sakura moaned into her friend's mouth, her hips rocking from feeling pressure against her pussy. Hinata sank two fingers inside of Sakura and listened to the sharp moan that came from her, before continuing to finger her quickly.

"N-Naruto!" Hinata moaned, pulling away from Sakura and turning her head in an attempt to look up at her husband.

Naruto leaned down, his chest almost touching Hinata's back before kissing her, both of their heads turned towards each other. Hinata smiled when they broke the kiss and looked down at Sakura getting Naruto to follow her gaze. It was a slight challenge but Naruto and Sakura managed to met halfway, kissing each other deeply and sharing this intimate moment with each other. They broke the kiss, Sakura laying back on the bed and Naruto reaching around to stroke Hinata's clit, making her bite her lip as the three of them came close to finishing.

"Sakura..." Hinata said as a husky moan, "did you like my husband's cum?" The dirtiness of her words pushed both Sakura and Naruto closer.

"Y-yes." Sakura moaned, the feeling of Hinata's fingers inside of her driving her crazy.

"Do want me to make you cum?"

"Oh fuck yes! Please!"

Hinata smiled and looked back at her husband for a moment, who she saw was just about to lose it before leaning into Sakura.

"Cum with us."

The three ninjas couldn't hold out any longer. The two kunoichi kissed each other, allowing their moans to be muffled by their lips while the shinobi's face was buried into his wife's neck, his moan making her skin vibrate. Naruto came hard inside of his wife, spurt after spurt rocketing into her tight pussy. Hinata moaned into Sakura's mouth while her body shook beneath Naruto and above Sakura, her cum glistening all over her husband's cock while her pussy clenched tight, milking every last drop out of him. Sakura came the hardest out of all of them. While her moans were muffled by Hinata, she was a writhing heap underneath her, arching her back up and gushing once again, drenching Hinata's hand and the bedsheets in even more of her wet heat.

The three of them collapsed, Naruto managing to move so that he didn't land of top of the two girls and Hinata's body resting right on top of Sakura's. After a few minutes Hinata managed to move Sakura so that she was between both herself and Naruto, the married couple going out of their way and wrap themselves around a sleepy Sakura.

Both Hinata and Naruto giggled.

"When did you get so dirty?" Naruto asked with a smirk, causing Hinata to blush. Now that the sex was over she reverted back to her original state. Shyness and all.

"I-I'm not dirty...I was just...excited." Hinata mumbled, completely embarrassed now that she thought back on all the things that she said.

"I could tell." The smirk wouldn't leave his face and Hinata's face just got redder.

"Naruto..." Sakura mumbled, causing them both to turn their attention to her. "Hinata...thank you."

They both smiled at her, each of them going and kissing her forehead.

"We love you." Hinata whispered.

Sakura smiled, feeling at peace with the presence of the two ninjas around her. Her back was against Naruto's chest, his wrapped tightly around her, keeping her safe and warm. She could feel Hinata's soft body against her front, her quiet breaths against her lips. She never thought that she would find herself in a position like this.


End file.
